


Betrayal

by Otakugirl1228



Series: Shance one shots [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Betryal, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Dark Shiro (Voltron), Death, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Langst, M/M, Tragedy, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakugirl1228/pseuds/Otakugirl1228
Summary: Shiro has defeated all of the other Paladins, and they are badly injured. Only Lance stands in Shiro's way now. Will he kill Shiro and save his friends? Or will he die at the hands of the man he loves?





	Betrayal

Lance was standing there his gun aimed at the man he loved, the man he thought he could trust. The man that they all thought they could trust. His heart was breaking at the sight of the yellow eyes that seemed to have swallowed the grey eyes Lance had come to love gazing into as they spoke.

"What are you hesitating for? Go on shoot me Blue Paladin, save your friends." Shiro taunted him a cold smirk on his face as he looked at Lance, slowly coming towards his hand glowing a bright purple as he comes closer. "Or do you want to join your friends in death?"

"Shiro! Why? Why are you doing this?" Lance screams looking at Shiro with tears flooding his blue eyes. 

"How many times do I have to tell you? I am not your Shiro." The man in front of him snarls his eyes narrowing at the name Lance was using to call to him. 

"You are wrong! You are Shiro! I know you are and I know Shiro is somewhere in you and I won't give up until I have him back!" Lance shouts at Shiro, coming to step closer to Shiro while lowering his gun a fraction of an inch. "So tell me! Why are you doing this?!" He shouts at him again. 

"Is there really a reason I need to have to do what I was sent here from the beginning to do? To destroy Voltron, there is no reason other than that was the reason I was created for. As I have said before I am not Shiro, I never have, and never will be, and thanks to you being there to help me "remember" everything I needed to be the Black Paladin of Voltron. I have the information that I need and the capabilities to bring you, no all of you and your rebel forces down."

Lance looks at Shiro wide-eyed. "I won't let you!" He raises his gun up again and looked at Shiro tears streaming down his face. He didn't want to do this, he hated the idea of having to pull the trigger to kill his lover, to kill him to save his friends, the rebellion, hell the entire universe was at stake in this yet Lance still didn't want to hurt let alone kill Shiro.

"Do it, Lance! Kill me! Save your friends! Unless you are too chicken to actually do it! To take your friend and hero's life!" Shiro mocked him and went to grab Keith taking him by the hair and lifting him up. Keith was unconscious and Shiro's Galra arm was coming towards Keith's neck. "Tick tock Blue!" The arm that was threatening to end Keith's life was to close for comfort and without thinking twice he pulled the trigger. 

Sometimes he hated the fact that he was the team's sharpshooter, and this moment was one of them. He had hit Shiro, the love of his life, right in between his eyes, and then watches his body crumble to the floor. Lance felt himself drop the gun and scream. His heart felt as though someone was stabbing through it killing him with the fact of the matter. He had just killed Shiro, to save someone else. He killed Shiro, the love of his life, his boyfriend. Shiro was gone, and he wasn't going to come back this time. Lance would be all alone haunted by the fact that he killed his boyfriend. He crawls over to Shiro's now lifeless body and cradles him in his arms, tears streaming down his face. 

"Why....? How....how could you betray us like this...? I knew that something was wrong but you...you promised that you would never hurt any of us.....yet...." Lance chokes on his own words still looking down at Shiro. " How could you do this to me? To all of us? I thought I could trust you, we all did, you promised you wouldn’t do this and yet….and yet you did…." Lance cries his tears dripping down onto Shiro's face. "And now....you're gone...."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you all enjoyed this little drabble I did, it was originally from a prompt thing that I am doing on my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/otakugirl1228) which is where you guys can send me requests, or even leave feedback on my writing if you want to feel free to check it out. I really am doing my best to improve my writing so constructive criticism is welcome. Thank you so much for reading! I hope you have a wonderful day/night!


End file.
